final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Goodspeed
Gary Goodspeed is the main protagonist of Final Space. Biography Gary Goodspeed is the son of John Goodspeed, a former captain in the Infinity Guard. As a child, Gary witnessed the death of his father as he was trying to investigate a gravitational anomaly in space, due to a rocket ship explosion. Before his death, John gifted Gary a caterpillar named Mooncake. The following after years of Gary's life after his fathers death are unknown. 5 years before the start of Chapter 1, while seeking refuge from pursuers in a bar in New York, Gary encounters Quinn and is immediately infatuated. He attempts to impress her by impersonating an Infinity Guard pilot after subduing one in the bathroom and stealing his uniform. While attempting to fly an F71 Hawk, he accidentally fires the ship's lasers and accidentally destroys 92 Imperium Cruiser ships, along with a small family-owned Mexican restaurant. After being promptly knocked out by Quinn and arrested by the Infinity Guard, Gary was then sentenced to serve 5 years aboard the Galaxy One to repair satellites, devoid of any human contact. Gary has described his own life as being 'medium-to- good/borderline crappy.' At the beginning of each episode in season one, Gary is shown floating adrift in space, surrounded by spaceship wreckage, due to the aftermath of events in Chapter 10. The start of each episode counts down each minute of Gary's remaining 10 minutes of oxygen, and as his oxygen runs out in Chapter 10, it causes Gary to die of suffocation. The very last scene of Chapter 10 ends with a cliffhanger in which Gary is illuminated by a mysterious light, leaving the story to be continued in the show's upcoming second season. Appearance Gary is a tall, thin man with light skin and bushy blonde hair. During his sentence aboard the Galaxy One, he wore a red jumpsuit with a teal belt, gloves, boots, and a white triangular collar bearing the Infinity Guard symbol. When his prison sentence ends in Chapter 8, he changes back into his civilian clothes: a red shirt with a blue circle on the chest, a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, belt, and brown boots. In Chapter 2, after returning back to the Galaxy One after Gary's arm was ripped off by the Lord Commander, Mooncake gets the idea for a cybernetic replacement by ripping off one of theS.A.M.E.SS.A.M.E.S.' (specifically Rob's) left arm. Avocato then volunteers to perform the prosthetic surgery on Gary, which strengthens their bond and officially signifies the start of their friendship. Personality At the start of the series, Gary is shown to be more immature and arrogant, but as the series progressed, Gary has notably matured over the course of each chapter. Gary often has a habit of talking inadvertently, or as he self-proclaims it: 'word-arrhea'. (section WIP) His time spent isolated in deep space has made him excessively receptive to friendship, as shown through his staunch loyalty to both Mooncake and Avocato, despite barely knowing them and becoming involved in various dilemmas because of them. Despite this, his hate of KVN has not been whittled away by his years of separation from intelligent lifeforms, and instead reveals a very petulant and short-tempered side of his personality. Gary's emotional development seems stunted to some extent, which series creator Olan Rogers' notes as being a consequence of his father's passing away when Gary was quite young. In addition, Rogers has commented that Gary's energetic and cheerful demeanour is a psychological defence mechanism that he uses to cope with the grief of losing his father. Furthermore, this element of his personality may have been further compounded by his five years without human interaction; while Rogers states that Gary is at least thirty, his personality seems more akin to someone in their twenties, which is the age at which Gary was imprisoned. While his immaturity seems to lessen between the flash-forward in Chapter One and his current state, he is still shown to develop emotional attachments with extreme ease, and to have very poor and strange mechanisms for handling rejection, which seem to entail "Footloose," styled episodes of elaborate dancing. In addition, he has an obsession with cookies, to the point of being willing to undertake the risk of imminent death for the opportunity of being able to slip a cookie under his helmet, throwing a childish tantrum after H.U.E. tells him that he's matured too much over the course of the series to possibly want cookies anymore, and even asking that H.U.E. change his death countdown to the time until a batch of fresh cookies has been baked. Relationships Mooncake - Best friend Gary found Mooncake while he was repairing a satellite outside of the Galaxy One in space. He took a break after repairing it to watch a movie through hologram, when he noticed a pixel on the screen started acting weird. It started getting bigger, then Mooncake flew through the hologram of the movie and onto Gary's face. While Gary was initially frightened by Mooncake's appearance, he quickly realized his face was being hugged rather than attacked, and relaxed. "I could use a facehugger in my life." After that, Mooncake went with Gary into the Galaxy One and has stayed with Gary, and they have become companions and friends. Avocato - other best friend Gary met Avocato when a group of Ventrexian bounty hunters boarded the Galaxy One to confiscate Mooncake for the Lord Commander. When they were aboard, Gary hid Mooncake and told H.U.E. to lightfold the ship to safety. When Turk realized the ship was lightfolding, he evacuated to his ship and escaped. Two of the bounty hunters were sucked into space and disintegrated by the lightfold engines. Avocato used his grappling hook to stay safely inside the ship during the lightfold. Later, he holds Gary at gunpoint and demands Gary hand over E-351. Gary responds by asking if he wants to play cards, to which Avocato dropped the weapon and put his paws up. While it appeared he surrendered to Gary when asked to play cards, really he was surrendering to a large group of S.A.M.E.S. who followed Gary to defend the ship and Gary with their built-in weapons. Gary then proceeded to tie up Avocato and try to make him play cards for the next nine hours. It was an unconventional beginning to what would become an epic friendship. After Gary uses KVN to smash Turk's Ventrexian Stealth Probe, Avocato offers to help Gary get Mooncake to safety. Gary will only accept Avocato's help once they performed the Clasp of Friends, in which they conventionally decided to forgo the tradition of getting balls to the wind naked. Later on Terra Con Prime, Avocato is captured by the Lord Commander's soldiers and was prepared to betray Gary and Mooncake in order to retrieve his imprisoned son from the Lord Commander's clutches. However, he has a change of heart and attempts to help get Gary to freedom, but not before the Lord Commander rips off Gary's left arm. The two of them somehow manage to escape Terra Con Prime, and Avocato offers to perform the surgery attaching Gary's new robotic arm. The two perform a second Clasp of Friends with Gary's new arm at the end of Chapter 2. Quinn Ergon - love interest Gary had met Quinn Ergon five years ago at a bar called Where the Earth is Still. He impersonated an Infinity Guard Pilot to try and impress her after being told that she'd only be interested in them by another Infinity Guard person. He followed a Pilot into the bathroom then knocked him out and took his uniform. He left the bathroom and went to talk to Quinn, then there was an announcement calling Infinity Guard personnel. Quinn went with Gary and they boarded an F-71 Hawk Ship that Quinn expected Gary to be able to fly (since he wore the Pilot uniform). Well... he ended up blowing up ninety two Imperium Cruisers and a small family-owned Mexican restaurant then being arrested. (Sorry, Guadalupe!) This is how he became a prisoner aboard the Galaxy One. Ever since that day, Gary has made daily recorded videos and sending them to Quinn (which she supposedly never received) for his entire five years of imprisonment. H.U.E.- Galaxy ONE AI H.U.E. is the AI of the Galaxy One ship that Gary has been a prisoner on for five years. H.U.E. controls the ship and watches over Gary, adding a day to his sentence whenever Gary tries to steal a cookie. In spite of their conflict, H.U.E admits that Gary is his only friend (especially when he admits to share a similar dislike for KVN). Shortly after Gary fended of the the raid sent by the Lord Commander, H.U.E. held newfound respect for Gary for his bravery and courage, and even offered him a cookie, but later withdrawn it when Gary began acting cocky again. H.U.E. was also willing to pull a practical joke and bluff on Gary at one point. KVN - ONE-SIDED Nemesis KVN is Gary's Deep Space Insanity Avoidance Companion, even though he causes Gary to go insane himself. Gary has been stuck with this loser for five years, and hates him. So much. Lord Commander - Nemesis The Lord Commander became Gary's nemesis when it was discovered that he was trying to capture Specimen E-351, or Mooncake, to use to unlock Final Space. Lord Commander will do anything to get a hold of Mooncake, because he believes unlocking Final Space will save him from dying from using his powers. He also imprisoned Gary's bestfriends (Avocato) son (Little Cato), then later killed Avocato after him and Gary saved Little Cato. Little Cato - RESPONSIBLE FOR Little Cato is Avocato's son. Avocato told Gary to look after his son, right before sacrificing himself the bomb from Lord Commander that killed him. Now Gary has to look after his passed best friend's son and protects him. John Goodspeed - Father Gary's father, John Goodspeed, was only around when Gary was a young boy. He was a part of the Infinity Guard, and one day he had to leave for a mission. He gave Gary a caterpillar named 'Mooncake', then left to board his ship and leave for a mission. When the ship took off, it soon exploded and killed John. This was the last moment Gary spent with his father. Quotes and Catchphrases Catchphrases *"Sweet Grandor's glove!" *"Oh my crap." *"Oh my double crap!" *"Tough titty whompus." *"YOU IDIOT! That's my frickin' arm! You just ripped off my arm! AAAH! Oh my God!" Quotes * "How about fricken’ no?!" * "You see, I like that. I like a girl with a lot of phones." * "Let's get wild. How about you buy me a drink?" * "I am going to murder your face off!" * "I need a facehugger in my life!" * "Mooncake has feelings, and you just peed all over them with your cat whiz." * "So....you probably have a few questions...." * "Oh my god! David, kids, it's me! Your Mother!" * "No, my arm! I forgot my arm back up there!" * "I need to record my feelings!" * "Tough titty whompus!" * "I'm pumped! Super excited." * "Hey sphincter sack! Rock, paper, scissors!" * "Oohhhh KVN...what in the name of the three rings of hell did you do to the ship!?!?" * "You really know how to press my buttons. Press!" * "Cutting the engines and gliding in like a glorious coasting stealth squirrel was a bad idea!" * ”Twist my nipples rough!” * ”Do you really think I‘m going to hang myself with guitar strings?!” * "Well if this isn't life then I'm a raging sack of walnuts!" Trivia * Gary is voiced by the creator of Final Space, Olan Rogers. * Gary's phrase, "tough titty whompus" comes from show creator Olan Rogers' own mother, a phrase she would use when he didn't get his way. * It's possible that the reason Gary messaged Quinn every day of his sentence, is because he has no one else to call and talk to outside of the Galaxy One ship. * As a child, Gary has an interest in insects, as his childhood treehouse had a collection of bugs. This could also be a reason why his father gave him his pet caterpillar Mooncake. * He is the first character to lose a father. The second being Little Cato. * In Chapter 1, Gary mentions that he is Presbyterian. This is then later referenced in episode 8 when Gary is told that he had been pre-selected to see Bolo before he had been born. This is a reference to a belief that Presbyterians believe in called "Predestination" where a person would be destined by God to either go to hell or heaven before they had been born. * Gary is a parody and pastiche of science-fiction protagonists. ** Similar to Luke Skywalker and his father Anakin, he loses part of (or all of) an arm to a main antagonist. ** He is blond and wears red, similar to Cale Tucker from the film Titan A.E. *** Both of their fathers are voiced by Ron Perlman. Gallery tr:Gary Goodspeed Category:TBS Series Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:A-Z